Highway On the Otherside
by blackcat911
Summary: Gideon is back, but there's no time to celebrate when a new case comes in. Reid doesn't feel like celebrating, anyway. Reid/Gideon drama fic. No Slash. Some hurt/comfort, and Reid torturing Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

The wind swept my hair into the air. It whipped it around in all directions, blowing it into my eyes. I ignored it and looked down off the cliff I stood on. I could see the entire forest from up here. Even the highway on the other side of the wood.

"Nats! Nats come over here!"

I turned to see my twin brother just making his way up the rock lift I stood on. I jumped down, meeting him halfway.

"Natalie, we have to go back now. Ma says dinner's ready."

I nodded starting to follow him back into the woods and toward our house. It was nearly an hour before we were back and by then, Pa was already sitting at our outdoor dining table.

"Hey you kids, how far didjya go out?" Pa asked with his gruff slurr.

"We went all the way to the cliffs!" I said proudly lifting my chin in the air. We had never gone that far by ourselves before.

"Here's dinner!" Ma declared as she brought out several large dishes.

"Yum! What is it today?" George asked excitedly as we sat down with Pa.

"Well, there was some hikers I saw out near our property and they was kind 'nuff to give us dinner," Ma explained.

Pa reached over the table and tried to snag him some of the stew out of the pot. Ma's wooden spoon smacked his hand before he had a chance.

"Not til we's said our thanks," Ma scolded.

"Thanks ye for der woods and der house and der kids. Amen. Let's eat!" Pa said quickly. George and I hardly had enough time to bow our heads before he was reaching for the pot again. George and I laughed at the glaring look Ma sent Pa as we filled our own bowls.

We all dug in hungrily to the delicious home-made stew, but stopped when we heard a bang and some screaming coming from the house.

George and I sent Ma and Pa a fearful look. Pa looked suspicious and I saw him reach for his hidden shot-gun. Ma simply smiled in amusement as she stood and reached for Georges base-ball bat.

"Ma? What's that noise?" I asked in confusion to her calm countenance.

She laughed heartily.

"Don't you worry sweety," she smiled at me. "That's just dessert!"

We all relaxed visibly, and even started laughing at our paranoid reactions.

"You sure did catch a live one!" Pa exclaimed between chuckles as we heard more screaming and struggling.

"Now you's just keep eating dinner, I'm gunna start on that meat-pie for dessert," Ma said kindly as she stood.

We all started when, as Ma opened our door, a frantic woman, drenched in blood rushed out.

"Please! Help me!" she exclaimed when she saw George, Pa, and I.

"We were just hiking when this women, she-" the dirty hiker stopped dead when she saw Ma.

She then turned back and looked at us, all still sitting round to eat our supper.

She screamed.

She only stopped when Ma brought the bat down on her head.

"Looks like I'm gunna need a little help with dessert after all," Ma said amusedly as she started to heft up the heavier woman.

"George, you're done. Why don't you help your poor Ma out?" Ma asked him.

"Of course!" George exclaimed rushing over and easily lifting the hiker onto his shoulder.

I turned back to supper as the door closed behind them. And took another heaping bite of the delicious meat stew._

**A.N.: Heyo! I wrote this when I got bored one day, then suddenly realized: "Hey...I could make that into a fanfiction!" So here it is. The next chapter will be with the team, but my inspiration comes from you guys, SO PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Gideon?

"Geez, Reid. Want a little coffee with that sugar?" Morgan taunted with a smirk.

Emily snorted in amusement, even as she gave Reid a simpathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, lay off him, Morgan," she scolded with a glare, but soon her fake glare turned into a teasing smirk as she continued: "If Reid wants diabetes, who are we to stop him?"

Morgan burst into laughter. Before Reid could reply a voice broke into the break-room that didn't belong to any of the three current occupants.

"It's more likely he'll get nightmares, considering how late it is."

The three agents turned to stare in shock. They didn't even look when Reid dropped his coffee, spilling it all over the floor and about their shoes.

"Gideon."

Said man gave them a crooked smile, his loving eyes shining with amusement at their gaping.

"Gideon!" Morgan exclaimed as he came out of his trance first, and broke into a huge smile. He stepped forward and enveloped the old profiler into a tight hug. They both laughed as Emily joined them in the group hug.

They stepped back, both smiling at Gideon.

"Where have you been?!" Prentiss exclaimed, but before she could get an answer, JJ walked in.

"Guys, we-GIDEON?!"

Gideon chuckled at her exclamation.

"Hello, JJ. How have you been?" He asked, casually.

She spluttered out a half intelligable response. Suddenly she stepped forward and also cast her arms around him, laughing even as tears started to form.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she said, trying her best to sound angry, yet failing miserably.

"I'm sure I do," Gideon smiled at her, "but, unless I'm mistaken, that's a case file in you're hands. So, I prepose we get to that first, and move onto the less pressing matters later."

"Right. You're right, we might have to go immediatley to this case," JJ sighed.

"Well, come on, then. Let's go debreif on the case," Emily stated, already starting to walk out the door.

There was a murmor of general agreement, and Gideon, Morgan, and JJ followed quickly after her.

No one noticed a wide-eyed Reid still staring after them, with his hand outstretched as though holding a cup, standing in a puddle of coffee.

"...Gideon?"

**A.N.: Don't worry. Reid made another coffee.**

**All who Review will not ONLY get a **_**Virtual Cookie, **_**but review now, and I'll throw in another chapter FREE OF **_**CHARGE!**_

**You could only be a fool to not take that offer!**


	3. Reid?

"Will you be joining us, Jason?" Hotch asked, trying to keep his voice a monotone.

"If you would let me, I would be delighted to act as a consultant on this case," Gideon smiled back at him.

Everyone heard what he specifically _didn't _say. That he wasn't going to stay. He was going to help, on this _one _case. They tried not to show their dissapointment.

Suddenly the door to their meeting room opened and in walked a certain Dr. Reid.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, where've you been? You missed the whole case briefing," Morgan exclaimed, looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I just-I spilled some coffee. I had to, uh..clean it up," Reid replied seeming distracted. It didn't miss anyone's perception that he wasn't looking directly at them, yet rather glaring at the floor.

"Well, we can fill you in on the plane. We're going to Colorado," Hotch said almost dismissively as he brushed past Reid and out the door.

"Right," with a single nod, was Reid's only reply. He then turned and quickly followed Hotch out and into the bullpen.

The rest were all left staring after him, until JJ broke the spell.

"The plane leaves in twenty minutes, so go grab your go-bags. I'll see you all on the plane."

With that, JJ left. She was quickly followed by Prentiss, and-after a moment-Morgan.

Everyone seemed not to notice the old profiler still standing in the room, frowning in the place Reid used to be._

**A.N.: I know, it's short. It's also 2 in the morning, and hasn't even been 24 hours since I last updated. I just couldn't resist. Plus, I got more motivation to write after those reviews came in..*Wink-Wink***

**Thanks, to all you fantabulous reviewers, btw! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!**

**Also, Disclaimer! (Since I forgot one the last two chapters):**

**Honestly, if I had actually owned this show, Gideon would adopt Reid, and Morgan would be fired for being a jerk. I also sure as heck wouldn't be writing this, here. :P**


End file.
